


A Divine Solution

by Impulse96



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Corruption, Creampie, F/M, Groping, Impregnation, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Not Cheating, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulse96/pseuds/Impulse96
Summary: As a married couple in Askr, Tiki finds herself too far along in her pregnancy to continue satisfying Robin's ravenous sexual appetite. So, she asks her mother to do it for her.
Relationships: Naga/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	A Divine Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JLDavenport](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLDavenport/gifts).



“I really wasn’t expecting this Tiki…”

Robin simply sat there upon the bed, surprised and amazed at who his dear wife had brought to their bedroom, the divine dragon Naga herself, who stood beside Tiki with a gentle smile across her radiant lips. The Goddess of the land he served back in his home world, the deity worshiped over entire continents and, most importantly, his mother-in-law, was here in his and Tiki’s chambers, the thing that his beloved has claimed would be the ‘solution’ to their ‘problem’.

Tiki had been with child since before the couple had been summoned from Ylisse to Askr, but it had not been too heavy of a hinderance to her for the first few months. That was until her baby bump became much too prominent for anyone in good conscience to allow her to continue undertaking missions, which she completely understood and retired from the frontlines for a while. Despite it all, she and Robin had maintained their sex life for as much as they could, knowing just how voracious and hungry her husband was in the bedroom and finding it part of her duties as his wife to satisfy that sexual appetite of his. But now, she was too far along with her pregnancy to comfortably continue having sex with him, and rather than ask him to abstain for the next few months, she had decided she would instead find someone who could tend to his needs in her stead.

“Darling, I have thought long and hard about this and I have found this to be the best solution. Given your particular appetite, it would be cruel of me to ask you to go without until our child is born. So, I simply had to think of who the right candidate would be, and Mother fit all the criteria.” Tiki explained calmly, far more calmly than Robin would imagine a suggestion to have relations with her own mother would be. “Moreover, when I discussed this with her, she was happy to lend a hand.” She continued, turning her head to look to Naga, who nodded along with her daughter’s sentiment.

“Yes, Tiki has explained the situation to me. If being with you as a partner until she has given birth is what would be best for you, I am happy to offer my assistance to you Robin.” Naga answered, responding to all of this as calmly as her daughter, hands together just below her waist, standing comfortably as she looked over at the tactician. “You are the one who ended the millennia long scourge of the Fell Dragon from our fair land as well as the wonderful husband and father of my daughter and grandchild, after all. So, permitting you have no objections to me, I would be honoured to be your partner, as long as you need me.” Her words gently resonating from her lips, such warmth and serenity to her speech that could only come from a person as divine as she was.

As absurd as this all was, Robin couldn’t help but feel tempted by what was being presented to him. He loved his wife and adored how beautiful and amazing her body was, but almost all of those physical features were possessed by Naga as well. Flowing emerald hair, long gorgeous legs, ample perfectly shaped breasts, round curvaceous hips and ass, as well as a soft and lovely face that made her immaculately stunning, a truly divine being just like her daughter. The thought of being without sex until their child was born was a concern of his as well, and with his wife and mother of his child giving full blessing to take his own mother-in-law to bed, it was too much for one man to take.

“Well… I suppose this arrangement is worth a shot…” He said as calmly as he could manage, not wanting to sound too eager or excited about what was to follow. Tiki was still the love of his life, and that wasn’t going to change. But with her blessing, it would be alright for him to enjoy himself with what had been presented to him, wouldn’t it?

With her husband’s answer lingering in the air, Tiki brought her hands together in a small clap in front of her, pleased that this conversation had led to what she saw as the best outcome. “Wonderful! In that case, it would only make sense for you two to enjoy yourselves. I’ll retire to your quarters for now then Mother.” She said warmly, stepping over to Robin and leaning down to kiss him sweetly. “Goodnight my love. Have a wonderful night and I’ll see you in the morning.” She whispered adoringly against his lips, before turning and taking her leave, closing the door behind herself to leave Robin and Naga alone together, a lull of silence hanging in the air as the pair simply stared at one another, a little unsure of how best to proceed from here.

“Tiki certainly has some out-there ideas, doesn’t she?” He chuckled softly, tilting his head aside to glance away from his partner for the evening, scratching gently at the back of his neck. “I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised though. She’s always had her own way of looking and thinking of things, I can see how she came up with this. And as long as she’s happy and you’re happy, there shouldn’t be a problem…” Robin continued, simply talking as a way to try and come up with an ideal way of approaching this scenario, not having thought something like this would occur and not exactly having a plan of action to go about this smoothly, turning his head back to look at Naga. Only to see her slipping her dress off her shoulders.

Smoothly, almost casually, the Divine Dragon moved the material down her body, the pale, almost shining, skin of her shoulders radiating in the soft light of the bedroom, until the show was stolen by her breasts being revealed with an elegant bounce, as large and as flawless as a goddess should have. Robin was simply enraptured in seconds, staring in awe at her as more of her frame was revealed, her smooth stomach leading right down to shapely hips, wide and round with so much to admire, finishing with the uncovering of her toned and beautiful legs, left completely bare before him. Just as coolly, Naga stepped out from her now bundled-up dress and stood before him, brushing some of her loose hair over her shoulder with a kind smile.

“I… W-Wow…” Was all the tactician was able to let out in that moment, not left speechless by a woman’s body since the first time Tiki had stripped for him. It was fitting in some strange way, his wife’s mother able to make him feel like he was enjoying the first night with her all over again.

“Oh, my apologies, did you wish to strip me?” She asked, the way he looked at her in surprise and in speechless awe making her consider that she was perhaps a touch presumptuous and pre-emptive in her disrobing. “Or would you have preferred me to remain clothed?”

“No, it’s no issue! Just surprised me a little is all!” Another awkward chuckle escaping him, not expecting to be caught so off-guard so quickly. This all was happening just a little bit fast, after all. “I wasn’t quite expecting you to be so forward and direct. Was this Tiki’s idea as well?”

His laughter gave cause for her to let out a chuckle as well, thankfully cutting through a touch more of that awkward tension that lingered in the air between them, starting to move towards the bed, and in turn, towards him. “Tiki did provide some advice on how I might approach you tonight, but in all honesty, this was my idea.” She answered as calmly and gracefully as she always sounded, her hips swaying in such a delectable manner without her even trying to while she approached. Or was it intentional? Robin honestly couldn’t tell, but he was drawn in either way.

“She insisted that you had an almost ravenous appetite when it came to intimacy, and already have been without your wife for three days. I simply felt that there would be no reason to delay what we are both here to do.” Naga continued, speaking about the idea of the two of them spending the night together as lightly as if it were a common topic of conversation, the divine dragon standing over him now as she bent down, her face inches from his own with her hands gliding over his shoulders to take told of his coat. In such a smooth, graceful motion did she roll it off of him, stripping him of that large garment and leave his firm upper body clad in only his baggy top, staring into his eyes with those beautiful emerald eyes. “Or have I been over-presumptuous again?”

With the gaze of the divine dragon centred squarely on him, her nude figure on display for him with all the invitation he would ever need, Robin couldn’t find a hint of hesitation left in his body, licking his lips and smirking an eager smile. “No point waiting then…” He chuckled, leaning forward and capturing Naga’s lips and kissing her intensely, fingers slinking forward and onto those lovely hips of hers, urging the woman onto his lap which she gladly did, their embrace starting firm and fierce right from the offset.

Robin couldn’t deny any of what either Tiki or Naga had said. His sexual appetite was certainly more than a little ravenous, especially when his wife happened to be a beautiful and stacked divine being with a stamina to match all those attributes. Most nights would be an utter cavalcade of their carnal delights, round after round of powerful intense sex that’d last hours on end and leave Tiki screaming in delight and ending up in a fuck-addled bliss that satisfied him perhaps slightly more than it should. Something about leaving a woman so revered and worshipped as her gasping and squirming on the bed after a series of powerful orgasms just drove him wild. And already, after only a couple of days without her, he was already sitting at about his limit, happily indulging himself on the woman that now sat upon his lap, fingers still pressed against those lovely curves that only a Goddess could truly possess.

And in her name, did she feel spectacular, the way she shifted about in his lap to get herself comfortable grinding her sublime rear end against him, so much of her figure free for him to touch and explore as he dared wish. She certainly felt like she was Tiki’s mother, all of the features he adored so much on his wife sitting right there for him, except perhaps there was a little more for him to grab, some of the youthful tone that Tiki still had replaced with an additional softness and size of her assets, a figure that seemed to have aged like a fine wine as Robin’s hands groping and exploring along her hips, only to venture down and seize her cheeks between his fingers, squeezing snugly in to see just how deep he could go. And deep did his fingers venture into that large ass of hers, more than his grasp could contain.

Naga couldn’t help but allow a warm chuckle to escape her lips at the tactician’s touches, Tiki’s description of her husband already being proven true from his firm grip against her rear, happy to accept this venting of his lust and responding in kind, her lips parted to accept his tongue to push all of this that little bit further. Back and forth her hips rocked against him, her fingers resting against his sides to trail up and down his still clothed torso, soon enough taking hold of his top and pulling that off to crumple alongside his coat, his toned firm chest on display for her to enjoy, warm smooth digits immediately finding themselves running across his chiselled abs.

Already she could feel the heat and excitement racing through her partner for the night’s body, her high senses picking up every little way his body reacted. The faint scent of sweat that began to radiate from his pores with his increasing temperature. The gentle tremble and rumblings of his muscles underneath her with each rock of her hips against him. The eager groans that slipped from his lips amidst the motions the pair shared in their kiss along with the dull percussive thud of his heartbeat against his chest. It all brought a smile to her lips, it almost adorable just how much simply this much contact with her was affecting him.

The sudden firm grip he took of her caught her by surprise though, Naga gasping as she was suddenly spun around from the comfortable spot atop him to now be pushed onto her back on the bed, it being her turn now to stare up at the tactician, his warm smile undercut by the burning lust gleaming in his soft eyes. “Goodness, you certainly are eager, aren’t you?” She mewled gently, teeth sinking gently into her bottom lip, curious as to what could happen next.

“What man wouldn’t be with something so delicious served up before him?” Robin snickered through his toothy grin, hands venturing forward and seizing her lovely ample chest, sinking his fingers in deep into them to squeeze as much as he could. Gods, they were even bigger and softer than Tiki’s… he could hardly believe that was even possible. Up and down he bounced them, exploring and adoring the surface of them with his tender grasp, his own urges surging and rejoicing at being able to touch such a divine pair. Just like with his wife, no matter how far his fingers splayed, there was always more of her to grasp, only pushing him to go harder.

“You flatter me Robin…” Naga answered right back with another warm chuckle, soft groans beginning to escape her as her daughter’s lover touched her with such ferocity, such intensity. She had to admit that she was impressed. For a human man a fraction of her age, he was doing quite a wonderful job of keeping her entertained, her own cheeks becoming a little bit red from her own excitement, some sharp breaths beginning to rumble and surge through her system as well. Not that she should have been surprised.

By some chance here in Askr, the room that had been Naga’s quarters was right next to the room Tiki and Robin called their own, and there had been many nights where she had struggled to find sleep from the sounds that came hammering through the other side. Fierce slams of the headboard of the couple’s bed colliding against the wall, squeaking springs of their bed struggling under the force of whatever it was they were doing and, of course, those powerful squeals and moans of ecstasy that escaped her daughter’s lips. Tiki’s smooth and serene voice wrapped around screams and curses she never thought she would ever hear her little girl speak, Robin’s abilities clearly something above the cut of an average human’s, if they were able to make a dragon of such a divine heritage make noises like that.

Still, Naga wasn’t too concerned about the task of dealing with her daughter’s husband. She was a divine dragon, one that had lived, battled, and acted as protector for millennia, surely tending to one human’s sexual desires would be a simple task for someone such as her. Compared to Tiki’s father who she had been with all that time ago, he was a small adorable child in comparison. Robin might’ve been able to match Tiki, but she was far more powerful and stoic than her daughter. What threat could he possibly pose to someone like her?

Her train of thought was disrupted just a little as Robin slipped down her figure and leaned in to wrap his lips against her nipple, kissing and adoring it as if it were the sweetest treat in all the land, gasping softly at his sudden and unexpected move, even if her surprise quickly turned to amusement. “I was not aware that Tiki already had a little one to tend to…” Naga chuckled teasingly, a hand moving across to rest on his head, entangling her fingers in his hair and encouraging him gently, almost motherly in her strokes of his head. He was utterly ravenous in his assault, lapping with his tongue against her nub and sucking so firmly it got her body to shake, just a little, hissing softly between her teeth at the sensation.

This treatment seemed to push on without end, Robin’s warm and experienced fingers coupled with his lips and tongue overwhelming her in what seemed to be no time at all, the increasing heartbeat he was able to feel beneath her breasts making his lips curl into a smirk against her nipple. He couldn’t even begin to count the number of times he had adored and worshipped Tiki’s breasts just as he was doing to Naga here, taking pride in being able to make her squirm and swoon into a messy bundle of moans from just toying with her for minutes on end. His beautiful wife being blessed with an amazing bust also gave him plenty of reason to devote himself to such adoration, something that he had not been able to do as of late.

And Naga certainly was Tiki’s mother, all the same sweet spots he took relentless advantage of with Tiki being right there before him, digging his fingertips firmly into her soft flesh in just that perfect way that got her groaning aloud, the divine dragon’s eyes wide and up towards the ceiling in gentle shock at his prowess. Cupping them and stroking them in smooth easy motions, nails scratching with the lightest touch around her areola, flicks and caresses of tongue against her firm and increasingly sensitive nipples, more and more sensations overwhelming her ample breasts with pleasure that left her squirming gently underneath him. Gentle squirms that grew firmer and harder as the minutes of Robin’s technique continued to assail her, never expecting to be made to feel so much heat and sensation from touches like this.

Still, she did her very utmost to stay as level-headed as she could, keeping as much of her calm demeanour and, most importantly, her pride as she could, controlling her breathing in an attempt to came her heartrate that thumped in her chest, twisting her fingers around in Robin’s messy hair and toying with it as he suckled against her. Her grip fluctuated from gentle to firm without her control as pangs of pleasure shot through her as he continued, feeling so hot and worked up she felt like she was on fire. She had come in on Tiki’s request with every intention of taking the lead and having some of her own enjoyment with this handsome young man, but it seemed that he was the one overwhelming her.

It was baffling, but also exciting… she didn’t really know quite how she should feel at that moment.

After what felt like an eternity, one that left the divine dragon flushed and panting upon the bed, Robin’s hands and lips finally pulled back from her impressive bust, smirking proudly to himself as he sat up. “It’s an honour to see that I can excite you so much, Your Grace…” Slipped from his lips, his own arousal and desire feeling so intense that he was worried his length might just tear through his own undergarments. Gods, it really had been days since he had had sex hadn’t it?

“Well, you certainly are a talented man, Tiki told me as much…” Naga let out in-between her gentle intakes of air, trying to maintain her calm and serene tone that she so often spoke in, regaining her composure as best she could. “And it seems that I’m taking my daughter’s place quite well?” She fired back with a proud smile coming to her lips, smelling that overwhelming scent of arousal that emanated from the tactician’s body, especially from the part of him that was still obscured by his pants.

A warm eager chuckle left Robin’s lips, tongue dragging softly along them as a quick answer to her question. “Yes, you definitely are. It’s clear to me where Tiki got so much of her beauty from… and I’m thankful to both of you for setting this up…” He trailed off as his hands ventured onto the waistband of his pants, at last sliding down his baggy pants along with his undergarments, leaving him just as bare and naked as his partner for the night, letting his clothes fall limply onto the sheets beneath them, only to roll onto the floor in a messy pile.

Naga had managed to recover some of her poise and confidence from that little break from the tactician’s contact, simply caught by surprise at how much of an effect he’d have on her and ready to prove herself as the powerful divine dragon she was. That was, until Robin’s cock finally came into sight.

She could hardly believe her eyes at what lay before her. His length, throbbing and twitching with an almost fearsome aura to it, standing tall at attention and as hard as rock, the musk that had been contained now unleashed at full force and filling her heightened senses with its scent, almost drowning in that commanding presence that sought to overwhelm her without even touching it. And it was huge, thicker and longer than she would’ve ever expected and larger than any she had ever seen before.

Well, that wasn’t technically the truth, Tiki’s father did have a bigger one when the two of them had been intimate all those millennia ago. The difference though was that he was in his dragon form and she was to at the time, so the relative size made his length a lot more manageable. This length on the other hand in a relative scale easily towered over the previous one, so much so she had a pang of worry that it might break this humanoid form of hers in half. And that thought of hers was only partly an exaggeration.

That shock and worry that filled her mind also managed to show on her face, looking down at that tremendous shaft pointed straight at her, totally knocked off balance by Robin’s ‘surprise’. It was a sight not quite fitting a being of her standing, the impact not lost on the tactician. “Can’t say I ever expected a look like that to grace your features…” He let out with a teasing little snicker, a hand wrapping gently around his length as he stroked himself just a little bit. Letting her watch as his hand glided across his throbbing shaft, allowing the comparative size of his cock compared to his hand be all that would catch her attention.

Blinking a few times, Naga’s focus finally drifted away from his length and to look to his face, her already flushed cheeks growing even redder as the man looked so confidently at her. “Oh! Apologies, I was just caught a little off-guard!” She responded with an awkward tinge to her once serene voice. “I’m aware humanity has advanced and evolved in numerous ways over the millennia, but I wasn’t aware that they had developed so far in… certain ways…” She continued, doing all she could to remain steady and stoic, but that impressive cock being stroked right before her eyes was making her just a touch uncertain about this. Did Tiki really do all manner of things nightly with her husband this well-endowed?!

“I’m flattered, truly I am, Your Grace.” He said quite smugly, the sight of a being even more powerful than his wife become so meek and uncertain in the presence of his manhood fuelling his desires to an even greater height, happy to push this for all the fun he could. “I’m not usually this hard and excited, but it has been a little bit since I’ve been able to let off some steam. I hope I won’t be too much for you…” A warm chuckle escaped him along with his words, releasing his member and instead bringing both his hands onto his partner’s hips, pulling her gently up towards the head of the bed to bring her head to rest on the pillow, splayed out and totally at Robin’s mercy.

Naga could feel her heart positively racing as he began to get into position between her legs, her efforts to keep a strong act and not let this phase her getting increasingly impossible as he got closer and closer to properly claiming her. “D-Don’t feel too concerned about me Robin… I’m here to act in Tiki’s stead while she’s with child… J… J-Just treat me like you would her…” Nervously tumbled from her lips, a half smile managing to remain on them even in this state. She didn’t want to be nervous. She shouldn’t be nervous! She was a dragon, several millennia older than the man who now stood over her ready to penetrate her, this should be simple to her! And if her daughter could handle him, there should be no reason she couldn’t!

And yet, laying there with that cock poised to ravage her, it was impossible not to…

In her nervous stupor, Naga had happened to let an unfortunate series of words escape her, words that got Robin grinning even wider to himself. “Just treat you like Tiki, huh?” He asked, almost wickedly, as his hands took hold of her soft supple thighs to pull them apart, the divine dragon’s eyes snapping wide open at shock at the sudden motion. “As you wish…” Escaped his eager smile while the tip of his cock pressed snugly against her entrance and, in a powerful smooth motion, pushed forward to penetrate her. A ferocious thrust into her unprepared slit that didn’t conclude until his balls slapped confidently against her, buried to the base inside of her all at once. Just as he did with Tiki on an average night, conveniently forgetting the uncountable number of nights the younger dragon had to get used to his length, unlike the woman beneath him who was tasting him for the first time.

So suddenly, so unexpectedly did she feel her walls forced apart, her slit stretched to its limits and perhaps even more, that throbbing, hot and solid shaft now deep inside of her, faster than she could even process what just happened to her. Her back arched and her head was thrown back… but she did not make a sound. Any gasp, any cry, any scream… all of it was caught in her throat, a lump formed in an instant that made it almost impossible to breathe, seized up in a dizzying haze of more sensations than she could fathom. Wide eyed and with her mouth agape, she simply lay there on the bed, too overcome to truly react to such a fierce claiming… the mixture of shock, pleasure and pain leaving her utterly stunned.

That was until she felt Robin’s cock pull back and thrust hard into her again, swallowing the lump in her throat and gasping up to the ceiling, crying out loudly, almost screaming, as the sensations of all of this hit her all at once. His thrust was followed by another, no time being wasted at all in beginning to fuck Naga in the same manner he had fucked his wife on a nightly basis. Hard, fast and relentless, driving his cock into the unprepared pussy of this divine dragon and making it his, at least for as long as he could have the privilege of enjoying something so exquisite.

“Fuck, you’re so tight Your Grace… almost as tight as Tiki was when we did it for the first time…” Robin hissed through his toothy grin, feeling that firm, almost virginal, embrace around his shaft so tight he was almost being strangled, not letting up at all on satisfying his cravings and needs with this very much uninitiated woman. Tiki had chosen her to be her replacement, hadn’t she? And Naga had asked to be treated just like her daughter, so why should he feel any need to hold back?

Naga stared down as she watched that cock pump in and out of her, panting desperately with cries wrapped around a mixture of shock, pain and pleasure that shook and rattled her to the core. Every single impact of his made her feel like she was seeing stars, stretched and pushed beyond her limits with no space to adapt to what was now being pushed onto her. “W-What is this?!” She managed to ask desperately in between her powerful groans and intakes of air, a panic setting in behind the emerald shine of her eyes.

“What’s the matter? This is how Tiki and I enjoy ourselves… you said to treat you like her, so I’m doing just that…” He responded, almost casual in his candour, taking hold of her hips to stop her shaking and squirming about, not that she was exactly doing it consciously, making his thrusts that much more accurate and smoother. “And I can see why you were her choice… can’t think of many women who could handle this kind of treatment with so little warm-up…” Robin continued, well aware that he was quite firm and commanding in the bedroom, and his wife clearly knowing his partner while she was unable to tend to him had to be able to handle him at his worst. Who better than her own mother?

Naga couldn’t even think of how to respond to any of that, much too caught up with the feeling of being utterly pounded by the tactician, feeling so utterly powerless and meek before the majesty that was his cock. Every throb and ache of his girth inside her rocked against her walls like an earthquake, leaving her only able to cry out loudly beneath him, an almost shameful state for someone such as her to be in. So forcefully taken, stretched beyond her limits and forced to adapt… it was all so far beyond her comprehension.

What was becoming harder and harder to comprehend though was how this was starting to feel. The shock of that original push had left her, and the pumping of his hips started to feel less painful, the heat and pleasure of this act growing exponentially with each motion as she started to get used to this kind of treatment.

And it felt good.

As pent up and fierce as the cock that moved inside of her was, its owner was far from just some wild beast in heat. There was an undeniable method to the madness, each motion carrying with it a purpose and intention, grinding, striking and abusing the spots inside her that made Naga quiver against the mattress, perfect points that even she was unaware of, pushing forward and stimulating places she had never been touched before as if he had done this a thousand times. He kept pointing out the similarities between his partner for the night and his wife, and the way he seemed to so effortlessly exploit their common weaknesses made that all the more clear.

Back and forth Robin’s length skewered into her, eager grunts and pants escaping his lips from the delight of venting his own neglected desires, priding himself on bringing his partner to the same level of bliss as he experienced as well. There was just something about turning such powerful and noble women into quivering and gasping messes satisfied him like nothing else. And with her so tight and snug around him, nothing was going to stop him from pushing her beyond her limits until he was satiated.

Slowly but surely, the noises that escaped from her lips grew to sound more pleased, more excited, moans and groans of pleasure filling the hot bedroom air almost as loudly as the thrusts that rocked her entire body. Minutes upon minutes of this treatment turned into delight, her hips no longer squirming about and instead rocking back and forth as best she could to meet Robin’s motions, fingers tightening firmly against the bedsheets underneath them, enough to cause a few tears in the material. The smooth serene voice of a goddess wrapped around lusts and passions that only he would have the honour of bringing about.

“Ah… A-Ah! I can’t… this is… this feels… Mm-Ahh!” Naga attempted to speak, but the thrusts and the pleasure that rushed through her made it almost impossible. All the ferocity and firmness that had shocked and hurt before now only brought about more wonderful sensations, her tight, wet and burning hot slit clinging and squeezing against the cock that was claiming her more with each passing second, feeling like she was starting to lose her mind. Sex she had enjoyed before had always been pleasant and a wonderful time, but nothing she had ever experienced before could compare to this. It blew everything out of the water, and it brought a tinge of worry to her mind that this might set the new standard for her. That anything less might not be good enough anymore.

“Glad to hear you’re enjoying yourself. After all, sex where we’re not both having a good time can hardly be called sex, can it?” Robin answered her jumbled mess of words with a smug confidence, feeling his cock tremble with an increasing ecstasy inside of her divine pussy, the way she wrapped around him speaking volumes of the pleasure she was feeling as well, pride swelling up inside him almost as intense as the delight of this whole experience. Which, in turn, only made his hunger grow, wanting and needing even more indulgence with this beautiful woman who lay beneath him at his total mercy.

Driven forward, his hands slipped from her hips and glided up her body, leaning himself up and wrapping his arms around her, Naga gasping as his whole body weight seemed to be pressed down on top of her, the shifted position having the added touch of pushing his cock in at a different angle. If anything, being on top like this allowed him to push in even deeper into her already stretched slit, the momentary lapse in Robin’s thrust giving way for him to begin thrusting into her even harder and faster then before, so much that the bed shook and creaked underneath them, as if it was going to give out and crumble from the savagery that was being performed atop it.

Naga couldn’t help but scream in bliss up towards the ceiling in this position, the feelings from before only getting stronger and wilder as Robin once again, almost effortlessly, pushed her limits once more. There seemed to be almost no end to what he was going to subject her to, and that fact didn’t even phase her anymore. What ideas she had of what was going to be asked of her tonight or what she had even planned to do were so effortlessly thrown out the window, no longer caring about anything more than the delight of being pushed down and fucked with such intensity, submitting totally and whole-heartedly to whatever wild indulgences he had planned for her.

In the midst of all this madness that she was quite sure she had just about lost herself in, a brief moment of awareness came to her as she took in where she was, what exactly was happening here beneath the man her daughter had taken as her husband. The firm percussive slap of the bed’s headboard colliding against the wall, the aching squeak and strain of the springs of the mattress beneath her and, most importantly, her own squeals and moans of ecstasy that echoed out even louder than the slamming of the furniture around her. The same sounds she had heard countless times before, just from the other side of the wall.

‘This is what Tiki takes every single night?’ Naga thought to herself amidst the haze of this tremendous pounding she was receiving, from a cock that would point even dragons to shame. ‘This powerful, this overwhelming, this… utterly fantastic treatment? For as long as it takes for him to be satisfied?’ The words inside her head continued to stir, the absurdity of that sentiment feeling a little less than that as they spun around and around. It seemed appealing. Enticing. Delicious. Something that now that she was getting a taste of, wasn’t sure she wanted to stop.

With a lustful growl befitting her draconic heritage, her arms shot forward and wrapped themselves around Robin’s shoulders, pulling him down against her to pin him just as hard as he happened to be pinning her. “Keep going Robin! Hold nothing back! Let me bear every bit of you!” She screamed out passionately against his ear, legs kicking out and bouncing about ungracefully with each thrust he continued to deliver into her without end, nails digging snugly into the toned muscles of his back. “I… I-I want it! I want you to have your way with me and dominate my body, my heart and my soul, just as if I were Tiki! THAT’S ALL I DESIRE!”

The smirk upon Robin’s face only grow wider upon those scandalous words being screamed, thrilled at just how committed Naga was to satisfying his insatiable appetite. And not just from a sense of duty either. She wanted to be fucked, to be pounded to total oblivion and submit to his every want and desire, for her own satisfaction. And that thought alone drove him wild. “As you wish…” A low chuckle rumbled into Naga’s ear, holding her tight against the mattress and simply letting loose. Not a single ounce of restraint left anymore. Just pure shameless lust.

His hips moved with a senseless vigour, pumping his cock furiously into her slit to ensure that each impact would be pronounced by a hard smack of their skin together, bottoming out inside of her again and again in radical ecstasy. Shaft and walls alike throbbed and shook, quivered and clenched, finding harmony in one another with the pair’s bodies rocking and gyrating against one another in their tight unyielding embrace, seeking out every single way to possibly make this pleasure burn even hotter.

And even with little sense dictating either of their movements any longer, Robin’s instincts were far too honed to hesitate from dragging and pounding against those tight tender walls in the ways he knew would make Naga swoon in his grasp. And so too did Naga’s heightened dragon instincts kick in too ensure Robin’s pleasure too, rocking her hips and tightening up against that shaft that dominated her so to drive him wild as well. The pair were openly vocal about their enjoyment of one another, gasping, groaning, moaning, screaming… all the sounds they could make to signpost their pleasure, and vent it out lest the restraint drive the pair of them mad.

This was all far too much for Naga. She didn’t even know how long she had laid there, pounded mercilessly into the mattress, so hard and fiercely the bed might shatter under the force of the tactician’s thrusts. A couple of minutes? Ten minutes? An hour? More? She couldn’t tell anymore, and she was beyond caring. This all felt simply wonderful, and she was going to ride this all out until the very end.

A very end that seemed to be drawing near as Robin’s cock twitched and shook even more ferociously inside of her, growling between his teeth at the tension that now filled him from the tip of his shaft all the way to the hairs on his head. “F-Fuck… I’m about to cum…” He let out through a rumble in his throat, feeling those days’ worth of cum that’d been bottled up inside of him surging within his balls, readying and priming himself to unleash it all upon Naga, his thrusts not missing a single beat in pounding the living daylights out of her.

Naga’s found themselves digging even deeper into the toned skin of the tactician’s back in response to those words, deep enough to make Robin hiss and gasp from the spike in pain. “I’m almost there as well! Do what you must! I’m here to take care of you, after all!” She cried out desperately, the pleasure that had built up inside her for all this time surging through her body like harsh waves against a rocky coast, so worked up and pushed to the edge so hard, needing just one final push to experience all the bliss she could ever wish to.

With a few more final thrusts, Robin finally buried himself to the hilt inside of the divine dragon, roaring out in delight as his orgasm began, his shaft thrashing and shaking inside of the tight vice of Naga’s slit as shot after shot of thick hot cum poured into her. So much of that stored up lust of his was felt in every spurt of his essence, filling her up to the brim and then some, relentless in plastering as much of his homeland’s goddess with his seed as he could. As relentless as he was with this goddess’ daughter.

At the feeling of that huge length being buried inside her and that orgasm surge into her with wild, conquering intent, it was all far too much for Naga, throwing her head back and screaming louder than she had the entire night, her own orgasm crashing through her like nothing she had ever felt before. Every fibre of her being felt like it was struck by lightning, tackling sensations she couldn’t have prepared herself for that left her shaking beneath him, messily releasing her own essence all over both of their crotches while her slit clenched even tighter around his shaft than before, savouring every throb, every shake, every surge. And his release seemed even crazier than all of this, her already stuffed pussy getting filled even more with every shot that continued to pour into her, the thick churning seed seeming like proof of his total conquering of her. And proof that she could satisfy him so well.

The pair’s orgasms persisted for a fair while, indulging in the other’s delight as a fuel to push their own delight just that little bit further, but at last Robin’s cock let out a final spurt of his seed, allowing a long content sigh to escape him from the relief that washed over him. Couldn’t say his lust had been totally satisfied, but Gods did that indulgence feel spectacular. With Naga’s grip loosening, he casually released her and sat up over her, his cock slipping out from her slit and allowing the cum that she had been filled to the brim with begin to pour out of her, within seconds forming into a messy pool on the bedsheets.

Naga was left shivering on the bed, her ample chest rising and falling with each of the heavy breaths that coursed through her. Sweat glistened over her delicate and immaculate skin, her hair left in a dishevelled heap underneath her head, and her lips were curled into a wide smile. One of total unashamed bliss in what she had just experienced, as her emerald eyes shimmered in the soft light, trained straight on him. “G… G-Goodness… that was certainly… something I’m not going to… forget…” She let out amidst her many heavy breaths, still riding on the high of her post-orgasm rush.

“I agree…” Robin answered with a gentle nod, chuckling softly in subtle accomplishment at the sight of Naga, the divine dragon and the mother of his beloved wife, looking so utterly conquered and satisfied against his marital bed. He’d have to make especially sure he thanked Tiki in extraordinary fashion when he saw her in the morning. “And thank you so much for volunteering to be here tonight. You were amazing and I definitely feel-“ He continued, only to be interrupted abruptly by Naga’s voice cutting in over the top of him.

“Please Robin… do not speak as if our night is over…” She spoke serenely yet firmly, as a Goddess would speak, the divine dragon finding the strength to sit up to face him properly. “I can see that you have not gotten soft at all…” Her eyes drifting onto his long, thick shaft that still stood as firm and tall as when he had started, dragging her tongue across her lips without even a conscious thought. “And my room is just behind that adjoining wall there. Many nights I’ve been unable to find sleep with the sound of you and Tiki indulging one another for hours on end. So, I know your hunger extends far beyond a single round…”

Naga did her best not to make her voice sound too eager as she continued, but she simply couldn’t help herself. She’d been given the chance to savour what it was like to be fucked by a man of Robin’s calibre, and now she had a taste for it. And if Robin could continue going, she wanted to indulge herself on the feast that he could provide her with. “I’m your partner, for as long as you need me, after all…”

Without missing a beat, Robin’s hands were upon her, finding herself flipped onto her front upon her hands and knees, turning her head back to find his lustful gaze staring through her like she was a piece of meat. A carnivore staring upon its prey, eager to tear it apart and savour everything it could wrench from it. A gaze that made her raise her gorgeous ass into the air, presenting herself and begging him to indulge on her.

“I hope you don’t regret those words, Your Grace…” He smirked confidently, seizing her curvaceous cheeks, and thrusting his cock to the base inside of her once again, already beginning his thrusts into her before he even finished speaking. “Because I have days’ worth of frustration to vent and I won’t be stopping until I’m satisfied…”

And it was with those words that Naga fully embraced her role as Tiki’s substitute, howling aloud in utter bliss as the hours-long fuck marathon of her life was just getting started. One of the many hours-long fuck marathon that were going to be a nightly routine for her from here on, at least until her daughter was able to take her rightful place as Robin’s lover once her baby bump was no longer an issue.

Although… perhaps the divine dragon’s role as Tiki’s substitute would come to an end sooner than either of them would’ve expected. When her own baby bump, courtesy of that very first creampie, would require another woman to take care of such a ravenous appetite…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow, I took way more time to write this than I thought I would. Guess my work ethic could use a little more work, huh?
> 
> Anyway, this was a request done for JLDavenport, author of A Change of Tactics and one of my inspirations for getting into FE smut fiction, so I hope he enjoys it!
> 
> BTW, this was the last of the requests I plan to do for right now. Got a few self-indulgent things I want to do before getting into a big project that I've been looking forward to for a while. Hope you look forward to it!
> 
> And of course, you can check out my twitter if you want any other updates as to what's going on! https://twitter.com/ImpulseXeno
> 
> Well, that's all folks. See you guys next time!


End file.
